Metal Gear
by Major Xero
Summary: The original Metal Gear story we all know and love, completely rescripted, rewritten, and of course, retranslated. Contains all of the story's contents in one chapter. Rated T for teenagers 13 and up for violence and language.


BRIEFING

Big Boss: Solid Snake...you must know the reason I called you here. After all, you've just completed your training and you're wondering what mission it is that needs to be accomplished. Well, Solid, it is a very special task. You see, a few days ago I sent in Gray Fox, FOX-HOUND's best operative, to Garzburg, South Africa. Of course, you know this already, seeing as he is a big reason that you are what you are today. But, I digress. We received a message from him shortly before all communications were severed. The message was two words: "Metal Gear."

Snake: Metal Gear?

Big Boss: Yes, Metal Gear. You haven't heard of it?

Snake: Well, bits and pieces...but nothing specific.

Big Boss: Metal Gear is a bipedal walking tank, carrying massive weapons, such as various makes and models of missile launchers, Vulcan machine guns, and to top it all off, nuclear strike capability. It is the ultimate asset in war...the 'Ultimate Weapon,' if you will. It can issue a nuclear strike on any location from the face of the Earth. Needless to say, it must be stopped. We assume that Metal Gear is housed in a militant nation known as "Outer Heaven."

Snake: Outer Heaven?

Big Boss: I know very little of the area, but I do know this: it is a violent nation. Gray Fox could be dead now, for all I know.

Snake: But, Commander, why choose me for this mission? I mean, there are plenty of other soldiers who are far more experienced than I.

Big Boss: Because I see raw skill in you, Solid. A talent in you that no amount of training could ever teach. You have that spark, Solid. And I believe in you.

Snake: So, what's my mission?

Big Boss: It is dubbed 'Operation Intrude N313.' You'll have two mission objectives; One, infiltrate the military nation of Outer Heaven to locate and rescue Gray Fox. Second, find any information you can about Metal Gear. When you have this information, use it to your advantage and destroy it.

Snake: Yes, sir.

Big Boss: And one more thing, Snake. Here's a bandanna; I've had this thing since the sixties.

Snake: Thank you, sir. I am honored.

Big Boss: Prepare for the mission. Solid Snake. You will be arriving in a few hours.

--

Snake, swimming over the ocean floor...

Big Boss: You will be deployed via SDV. It uses the same technology of that of a torpedo, with the exception of a torpedo's propulsion effect. When the SDV becomes no longer useful, dispose of it. From that point, you will have to swim to Outer Heaven's docking area. Your gear will be procured on-site, but you do have a radio transceiver, and...cigarettes? Why take those along on a mission?

Snake: You never know. They've been like a lucky charm during training.

Big Boss: I see. When you find new gear contact me. I'll provide information on it. Your support team will consist of myself, Commander Big Boss. My frequency is 120.85. Be sure to remember this frequency. Then there is a woman who will support you, Diane. She will give you general advice about the area and other facts. Her frequency is 120.33. Then, there is Jennifer. She is our analyst and data processing specialist. Her frequency is 120.48. Call her if you wish to log your progress. Then, there is Schneider; he is the leader of the resistance force against Outer Heaven. And so, he knows about many weapons locations and gear locations. He can be found at frequency 120.13.

Snake: Got it, Commander. Commencing "Operation Intrude N313..."

Big Boss: Over.

--

Big Boss: This will be a sneaking mission, therefore you should do your best to avoid enemy detection and refrain from leaving traces of your presence. Hide behind walls, crates, or other vision obstructions to sneak deeper into the base.

--

Schneider: Snake, I see you've found a security clearance card. The one you just picked up out of that truck was a Level 1 card. It can open any door with a large white "1" painted onto the door. If you come across another card with a higher clearance level, the card's clearance level will open doors equivalent or below the security level. These cards are scattered about Outer Heaven. Be sure to find them.

--

Big Boss: This is Big Boss. Have you found any weapons yet?"

Snake: Affirmative. I stumbled across a 9mm Beretta M92F. By the looks of it, it looks like it's some newer model."

Big Boss: Yes. The Beretta you found is equipped with a LAM (Laser Aiming Module) and a lume flashlight located above the barrel. The stopping power of the weapon is very impressive; only a few shots should be needed to take an enemy soldier down. I see it doesn't have a suppressor, though. Ask Schneider where you can find it.

--

Schneider: "So, you're looking for a suppressor for your new Beretta, huh? Well, you see, there was one in the hangar...but my reports show it is no longer there. The suppressor was last seen when a group of soldiers came in and took it. Odd how they'd take it, just a few days before you infiltrated...anyway, those soldiers should have it, if you came across them. I don't think they'd just hand it over, though."

--

Jennifer: "Hello, Solid Snake...I've heard of your triumph in the training exercises. You're a very skilled man...Solid?"

"Call me Snake. Solid just...doesn't feel right."

"Ah, okay, _Snake_. You see, I was assigned to this operation to keep a log of your progress. I can also look aound for information on Outer Heaven, enemy soldiers, and other things you want to search on. When you're ready to report recent events, just call me and I'll record it for you."

"Alright, gotcha. Well, I must continue with the mission."

"Okay...goodbye, Snake."

So, what's happened recently, Snake/Logging in, Snake/Ready to record recent events/So, do you need to log in?

--

Snake: Commander.

Big Boss: Big Boss here.

Snake: Commander, how did you get your title? I mean, Big Boss is the highest title there is...you must've done something really patriotic."

Big Boss: I did some things here and there for my country, yes..."

Snake: I've read the file about you accomplishing some mission. You stopped some group...I dunno, called the Cobras? In an operation dubbed "Snake Eater." After defeating them, you stopped the 'Shagohod' and defeated a war hero that defected to the U.S.S.R. named 'The Boss.' Is that how you got your title?

Big Boss: ...Yes, it is.

Snake: Well, I just wanted to say that it is an honor to be under your hand in this operation.

Big Boss: Thank you. Now, if there isn't anything else, continue with the mission.

Snake: Yes, sir.

--

Big Boss: Snake, ahead are a few enemy sentries. They are not to leave their post, according to reports from Schneider. However, they routinely are relieved from their posts every once-in-a-while for a short duration. Use this as your chance to proceed to the elevator. Once in, take the elevator to the second floor. ...Over.

--

Snake: Commander, the floor here is electrified!

Big Boss: It doesn't look as though you will be able to get across without frying yourself...I know! Shoot out the switchboard! The switchboard controls all electrical current in the floor. It's located on the northwest wall. But for that, you'll need a remote-controlled missile launcher. Ask Schneider where you can find it. ...Over.

--

Schneider: A remote-controlled missile launcher? Hmm...I'll check. Alright, I've found it! There's one located west of the electrical floors, in the small alcove of the hangar. It's behind a level two security door.

--

Snake: Commander, I've destroyed the switchboard. I'm proceeding forward.

Big Boss: Acknowledged. ...Over.

--

P.O.W.: Untie this, please?

Snake: Sure, hold on a second.

P.O.W.: Thank you. I'm free...from the bottom of my heart, I thank you.

Snake: Sure. Say, did you ever hear of a soldier named Gray Fox being captured? The location of his cell, what they plan to do with him?

P.O.W.: Gray Fox? Oh yeah! That FOX-HOUND operative sent in a few days ago! Yes, he's alive...he's in an isolated cell. I don't know where it is, but the soldiers know. As a matter of fact, you could probably find out where he is by surrendering to the enemy. I'm sure they'd give you...special treatment.

Snake: Why?

P.O.W.: Because you got this far! Not many have snuck past these guards. I mean, they're the best of the best.

Snake: Alright, thanks. Take care of yourself.

P.O.W.: Oh, don't worry, I will. Its easier to get out of this place than to get in.

--

Snake: Commander! I feel...better, somehow. I don't know how to explain it...

Big Boss: It's because you're feeling more confident in your abilities. Your ranking has gone up! You can now hold more ammunition and items, as well as your health bar raising. There are four levels of ranking; level one, two, three, and four. At level four, it is possible to carry up to three-hundred bullets for sidearms and twenty rounds for heavier-powered weapons.

--

Enemy Soldiers: Freeze! Don't move, FOX-HOUND! Put your hands up! Throw down your weapon. We're taking you somewhere...special, FOX-HOUND...

--

After being locked up in a cell...

Big Boss: This is Big Boss...Snake, are you reading me? Snake?

Snake: I'm here. I managed to hide my transceiver, but they have my equipment! There's no way out of here, as far as I can tell. No sign of Gray Fox, either...

Big Boss: Are you sure there's no way out? How strong are the walls?

Snake: Hm...they look like plaster.

Big Boss: Exactly! Find an area of the wall that sounds hollow, then break it open. Once escaped, find your equipment and continue with the mission. You weren't tied up, correct?

Snake: Yeah, for some reason I wasn't.

Big Boss: Then continue on. ...Over.

--

Fox: Hu- who's that? Oh, it's just you. Nice job on the wall there...not bad for a rookie.

Snake: Frank -- I mean, Fox -- is that you?

Fox: Yeah. Untie me, will you?

Snake: My codename's Solid Snake. I'll be right on it.

Fox: Ah...thanks.

Snake: Now, what's this message on Metal Gear?

Fox: Oh, that dreadful thing...well, I was just as surprised. Metal Gear is being housed right here in this base. Dr. Petrovich Madnar is the project leader. He's the reason behind it all...I wish I could just gut him. But...he is the only one who knows how to destroy Metal Gear. As such, I guess he needs to be rescued. Pettrovich is being held in another building, about ten kilometers ahead. Rescue him and find out whatever you can about Metal Gear. ...Destroy it for me, will you?

Snake: But -- I'm just a rookie, I...couldn't possibly do such a thing.

Fox: Well, you won't with that attitude. Stay upbeat, Snake. See you later.

Snake: Hey, wait! Fox beat the southern wall down.

Snake: Damn...

Fox: Forgetting this?

Snake: Hm? Fox tosses Snake his missing equipment. Hey, thanks.

--

Point Blank: I didn't think you'd make it this far...but then, I didn't think you would be so slow getting out, either.

Snake: Freeze!

Point Blank: Do you think you can actually shoot ME? I am the great...the absolute...I am Point Blank (Shoot Gunner)! I can shoot anything that moves, and you don't look very fast. Do you have any idea what a scatter-shot from a 9mm Beretta can do to a person at close-range? Well, you're about to find out...step into this arena, FOX-HOUND. Don't worry, I'll make it quick. Get ready!

Snake: Commander, I've encountered a hostile! He calls himself Point Plank. By the looks of things, he uses the same handgun I do, only his seems to have been modified to shoot multiple bullets in one shot. About nine bullets are shot out at a time.

Big Boss: This looks like your first bout with someone of equal skill, Snake! But don't worry, you'll pull through. I'll ask Schneider about Point Blank.

Schneider: "Snake, I've done some research. Apparently, Point Blank is a gun fanatic who uses a modified 9mm Beretta sidearm. It can fire up to --

Snake: Yeah, I found that out. Is there anything on his method of attack, so I can take him down?

Schneider: "Well, yeah...he tends to run quickly to get to his opponents, where he hails a maelstrom of bullets upon them. So you could counter just before he sets his gun's aim when he's close.

Big Boss: Now Snake, if there isn't anything else, take care of Point Blank and move on! ...Over.

--

Diane: Snake, be careful! Don't get hurt! Sorry, but I don't know much about that kind of thing. Call the Commander!

--

Point Blank: Ugh...So I was wrong...I underestimated you...

Snake: It's over for you.

Point Blank: Heh...maybe. But I must tell you this...How does it feel? To kill a man? To know that a human being ceases to draw breath, can no longer move, is eternally crippled, devoid of life, all because of you?

Snake: ...But you're a terrorist.

Point Blank: Even so. I am still a human being...as you are...I don't want to die...! Please don't let me die! I beg you! This is the end...how anticlimactic...it...is...

Snake, closing the soldier's eyes: You're free, soldier.

--

Big Boss: This is Big Boss...Snake, what happened?

Snake: Commander, I...took down Point Blank.

(If no enemies have been killed thusfar) Big Boss: I know it feels very bad, Snake. I understand what you're going through. But killing is one of those things that grows easier every time you do it.

(If enemies have been killed thusfar) Big Boss: You've taken lives before but I understand no one has begged for their life. But killing is one of things that grows easier every time you do it.

Snake: But...he made a point. He's a human being, like us.

Big Boss: These soldiers knew the risks when they called themselves a soldier -- devotion to the country they bind themselves to. The day they said they were a soldier, they knew death was in their future, whether it was their own or not.

Snake: But --

Big Boss: And you knew the risks. And you prevailed. That's the key to survival.

Snake: You're right...I'm ready to continue, Commander.

Big Boss: Alright. Next, you need to head to the second-floor basement. Schneider has reports of many useful items there. ...Over.

--

Schneider: "Snake, I see you have found a bomb blast suit. This suit is mainly used with EOD- personnel when they are dismantling bombs. It is a very heavy suit, therefore, in an extremely windy area, you would be grounded. You should always have it equipped when on the roof of the building you're in. Otherwise, the air force will blow you off of the roof."

--

Schneider: "You've found a parachute? Hmm...maybe you could use that to safely touch down on the courtyard leading to that building Pettrovich is in."

--

Schneider: "You've found an enemy uniform? Hm. Well, it would be a good disguise...but it looks different than the standard uniform. Let me check reports...ah! Yes, there are only one outpost of guards with that battle dress. Apparently, they are an outpost guarding who enters the building you're trying to get into. I suggest you wear it to enter the building."

--

P.O.W.: Hey! You there! A little help, please?

Snake: Alright. there you go.

P.O.W.: Oh, thank you! I'm saved!

Snake: You're welcome. Say, have you heard of where Dr. Pettrovich Madnar is being held?

P.O.W.: The scientist? Yes...he was working on some big project here yesterday, but now he's been imprisoned in a building ten kilomateres north of here, on the second floor, in his own personal "quarters."

I see. Do you have an exact location?

P.O.W.: In the center of the second floor is all I can say. I wish I knew more.

Snake: Alright. See you.

--

Hind D: Stop, FOX-HOUND!

Snake: Who are you?

Hind D: I am your demise! I will tear you apart!

Snake: Damn!

Hind D: Get ready to die!

--

Snake: Commander!

Big Boss: Big Boss here.

Snake: A Hind D has ambushed me on the roof of the building!

Big Boss: A Hind D? Strange...

Schneider: Snake, I've checked that for you. Apparently, the Hind D can hold whole squads of soldiers; it is mainly used for fast travel from point-to-point. But the chopper itself is very capable in terms of combat. The model that you just encountered has Vulcan machine guns, and a missile launcher with a capacity of four missiles.

Snake: So, how do I destroy it?

Schneider: Well, use that grenade launcher you have. Focus your fire on the cockpit.

Snake: Alright, thanks.

Big Boss: ...Over.

--

Diane: "Snake, please be safe! Ask the Commander, he'll know what to do!"

--

Hind D: AGGGGHHH!

Snake: Gotcha.

The Hind D winds down onto the courtyard and explodes.

--

Big Boss: This is Big Boss...Snake, remember to equip your parachute before you jump down! Otherwise, you'll be squashed onto the ground. ...Over.

--

Snake: Commander, I've successfully landed onto the courtyard.

Big Boss: Acknowledged. Locate and rescue Dr. Pettrovich. ...Over.

--

Karbine Kid: SNAKE!

Snake: Huh?

Karbine Kid: I am the master of rapidity, the conqeueror of single-fire weapons, the master of assault rifles!

Snake: How old are you...? You don't look very old.

Karbine Kid: Why, I'm thirteen years old, FOX-HOUND! Ever seen a teenager with a machine gun? I don't think so!

Snake: You'd be surprised...

Karbine Kid: No more words! Prepare to die!

--

Karbine Kid: Ehm! I'm shot...! You bastard! Ugh...! C'mon, man, I'm just thirteen! Don't let me die, man...! Man...I just wanna see my mom again...one last time...! Could you let me do that...at least...one more...time...?

Snake: ...He's dead.

--

Jackal 1: So...FOX-HOUND...what is your codename?

Snake: Solid Snake. Now freeze!

Jackal 1: Well, Solid Snake, we've been told you are a nuisance. We were sent to eliminate this problem.

Snake: We?

Jackal 2: That's right. We are...

Both Jackals: ...The Jackals.

Jackal 2: You're so small...I eat bigger meat slabs than you.

Jackal 1: Ha ha! You are using a Beretta? I'm afraid our armor wouldn't allow it...

Snake: Wow, that's very powerful body armor. Looks like only a rocket could tear through that.

Jackal 2: That's right. We're too fast, too strong, and too busy to fight with you for a long time. So now, you die.

--

Schneider: Snake, those guys are The Jackals. They're bodybuilders, huge soldiers. About seven foot tall, and they weigh 385 pounds. Which is pure muscle. They'd rip you apart if they got a hold of you. And, to make things worse, their body armor is a custom model, very tough. It couldn't be pierced by anything less than a rocket. Snake, you can't win this battle! You have to escape and find a rocket launcher! My reports say that in the room east of you, a rocket launcher is in a crate. Go get it, Snake! Only then can you defeat The Jackals!

--

Jackal 1: So you've come back...and with a rocket launcher. Even so, we're too fast for you. You can't hit us! Get ready to die!

--

Jackal 1: Urgh...you've...defeated us...! The great...Jackals...beaten...by a...puny little morsel...

Jackal 2: Looks like we failed him...bro...

Snake: Failed who?

Jackal 2: If I told you...that wouldn't be...fun...would it?

Snake: Damn!

Jackal 1: Come on...just...shoot us...

Jackal 2: No...! I'll rip you apart!

Jackal 1: No...he deserves...his reward...

Snake: A level seven security card? ...Why are you giving me this?

Jackal 1: Because...you are the one...he said was...not worthy...we now see that...he was...wrong...

The Jackals pass on as Snake walks away.

--

Snake: Dr. Pettrovich! I see you're alright.

Pettrovich: Who are you?

Snake: Solid Snake, of FOX-HOUND. I've come to rescue you.

Pettrovich: Rescue me? Hmm...

Snake: Yes. I understand that you lead a large project for a weapon known only as "Metal Gear."

Pettrovich: Oh yes...that dreadful thing...what about it?

Snake: I require information regarding how to destroy it.

Pettrovich: Ah...I see...you must've been sent here to destroy it by someone. I'd be happy to tell you, but I ask of you one thing.

Snake: What's that?

Pettrovich: I have a daughter. Her name is Elen...she's twelve years old. Here's a photograph of her... Snake takes the photo.

Snake: Twelve years old? How did she get here?

Pettrovich: Damn Outer Heaven, they kidnapped her from her own home and locker her up in a cell here. They told me they would kill her if I didn't work on the Metal Gear project...so I had little choice. I had to work on it.

Snake: ...So you want me to spring her out before you'll tell me anything about Metal Gear.

Pettrovich: Would you? That would be great!

Snake: Alright. Do you know where she is?

Pettrovich: Yes, in the first floor basement of a building ten kilometers south of here.

Snake: I just got back from there...I know the way.

Pettrovich: Now go. Save Elen!

--

Elen: Help, please! Help me!

Snake: Where are you?

Elen: Behind this wall!

Snake: Alright, stand back! I'm blowing the wall down with plastic explosives!

Elen: Alright!

--

Snake: I'm Solid Snake. You must be Elen.

Elen: Yes...how do you know me?

Snake: Your father, Dr. Madnar, told me where you were and wanted me to rescue you. I'm from FOX-HOUND.

Elen: Oh, that special forces tactical group?

Snake: Yeah.

Elen: What are you here for?

Snake: Right now, to rescue you.

Elen: Oh, keep your secrets, then.

Snake: I'm supposed to bring you to your father. Follow me.

Elen: Alright...I suppose I could trust you...you have an honest face. And a cute one at that!

Snake: Great. I get a hormone crazy teenage girl. Just follow close behind...

Elen: Hey! I resent that!

--

Snake: Alright, Pettrovich. Here she is.

Pettrovich: Ah, my darling little girl!

Elen: Dad!

Snake: Now...you said you knew about Metal Gear?

Pettrovich: Yes. You see, you need to destroy it before it becomes active. It requires seventeen plastic explosive charges placed in specific location on its thinly-amored legs. To completely destroy TX-55, you need to bring down its legs first, then destroy its head with a rocket launcher. All of this should completely obliterate its functions. It is located in a building twenty kilometers north of this one.

Snake: Alright. Thanks for the info. Now, to get you both out of here...

Pettrovich: Oh. don't worry about that. I know my way around this place it's crazy.

Snake: You're sure?

Pettrovich: Yes, yes. Now get to destroying Metal Gear! And thank you, Solid Snake.

Snake: You're welcome. Goodbye, Dr. Madnar.

Pettrovich: Goodbye.

--

Big Boss: This is Big Boss...Snake, we have a problem.

Snake: What is it, Commander?

Big Boss: I have reason to believe...Schneider is working against us, as a spy for Outer Heaven.

Snake: Schneider?

Big Boss: Yes. Have you ever noticed how detailed his 'reports' are? Pinpoint accuracy?

Snake: Yeah...

Big Boss: Well, I found him sending coded messages toward Outer Heaven.

Snake: I...don't know why Schneider would...

Big Boss: I don't know either, Snake. But I'm going to find out. ...Over.

--

Schneider: Snake, are you reading me?

Snake: Yes, loud and clear.

Schneider: Snake, I've come to tell you the name of the leader of Outer Heaven!

Snake: Really? What do you got?

Schneider: Snake, the real leader of Outer Heaven is...Huh, what are you doing -- AHH! The transmission is cut.

Snake: Schneider? Schneider!

--

Big Boss: This is Big Boss...We just had a jamming incident. I believe the enemy may be monitoring our transmissions. The new frequency is (morse code) 120.25.

--

Red Scorpion: So, the unworthy one has arrived...

Snake: Who are you?

Red Scorpion: I am Red Scorpion (Fire Trooper). I can control flames with a flamethrower, throws embers as easily as a rock, and wreak havoc in an inferno of pain. You, FOX-HOUND, will suffer that inferno. You will feel my pain! GYAH!

--

Red Scorpion: OOF! You're stronger than I thought...but you can't escape forever, Snake. The fires of your sorrow will eventually ignite you. And you will suffer forever because of it. Well, I am going to die anyway, so...I have a present for you. Say hello to my flames! ...Ugh...

--

Big Boss: This is Big Boss...Snake! Escape Scorpion's flames by running out of the room! Hurry! ...Over.

--

Jennifer: Hey! Jennifer here. Snake, there are some oxygen tanks concealed behind a wall in the 100th floor basement of the building you're in, according to reports from Schneider. Use it to get to the desert, which leads to the building that houses Metal Gear.

--

Snake: Whew...that was close...

--

Snake: Commander, I am in a desert. I already have a compass to navigate, but there's scorpions everywhere! What should I do?

Big Boss: Avoid the sting at all costs. You have the venom antidote, don't you?

Snake: Affirmative.

Big Boss: Use it when you are stung. ...Over.

Snake: Commander! Many guards are attacking from various trucks, blockading the entrance to the building!

Big Boss: Snake, enter the truck to the far right! It has riot guns in the back. ...Over.

--

Big Boss: This is Big Boss...Snake! Enter the door to your left! It is a vast room with many hiding places. ...Over.

--

Ford: So...Solid Snake! I've heard a lot about you...

Snake: Who are you?

Ford: I am that which troubles your mind, which cuts your heart with fear...I am the master of explosions...Captain Ford (Coward Duck). Unlike you, I need no codename. See these P.O.W.s behind me? Shoot them, and you will fail your mission. I won't hesitate to throw them in the path of fire. Do your best, Snake!"

--

Jennifer: Snake, is someone with long blond hair there, a scar on his cheek?

Snake: Yeah.

Jennifer: That's my brother, Steve! He was captured a week ago! Please...don't shoot him! If you do, I quit! Find someone else to log you in.

Snake: But --

Jennifer: Goodbye, Snake.

--

Ford: Looks like...you outsmarted the...skill...I have. ...The boss...was wrong about...you...

Snake: Who is this boss?

Ford: Why...don't you ask...Steve here? Ha ha ha...Farewell, world...

--

After untying the two other P.O.W.s, Snake turns to Steve.

Snake: You must be Steve. I'm Solid Snake. Jennifer, your sister, is an ally of mine.

Steve: Yeah. Untie me, will you?

Snake: Sure.

Steve: Ah...thanks, man.

Snake: You're welcome.

Steve: But here's something you should know; if you need to get out of Outer Heaven, there are three paths leading to different areas. Only the leftmost pathway leads outside. You'll put this information to use when the time comes. But now, I must go.

Snake: Wait! Damn...

--

Snake: Diane, this floor is electrified! And there's no control panel, as far as I can tell.

Diane: I know it is...be careful...! Just run onto places that aren't electrified. Promise me you'll make it out safely!

Snake: I...promise.

--

Big Boss: This is Big Boss...Snake, the mission looks like it is a failure. I want you to retract from Outer Heaven and come back with a full report.

Snake: But, Commander --

Big Boss: Solid Snake, return to headquarters. ...Over.

--

Steve: Snake!

Snake: Who are you?

Steve: Relax, it's me! Steve!

Snake: Oh, Steve. What do you want?

Steve: I've come to tell you something...something that you should know. Before you walk through that door, I must tell you that...the leader of Outer Heaven is...your commander...Big Boss!

Snake: What? How?

Steve: You remember how he flew off in that airplane? Well, he came back in that airplane when he had that 'radio jamming' incident. He's waiting for you beyond Metal Gear.

Snake: But...he issued a command for me to leave...

Steve: He isn't the commander anymore! In fact, he was never the true commander! He is the leader of Outer Heaven! Listen, you can choose to believe me or not. But I'm just saying...that you have a duty. You're not going to destroy a world terror just because your commander tells you to draw back? We all have responsibilities, Snake. Some of which are beyond what we can control.

Snake: You're right...I'm going to destroy Metal Gear...it is my responsibility.

Steve: That's the spirit! Good luck! Remember Snake, the leftmost path...

Snake: Metal Gear...it's so much larger than I thought... Damn! Armed cameras!" Snake dives behind a wall. "I've got to find a safe way to do this...

Snake: Metal Gear...it is finally destroyed.

Speaker: SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION. REPEAT -- SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION

Snake: Damn!

Big Boss: So, Solid Snake...you've arrived.

Snake: So it was you...I didn't want to believe it, but...I guess Steve was right.

Big Boss: Yes, he was.

Snake: Why did you support me through this mission if you were going to be behind it all?

Big Boss: Simple. I needed a two-bit agent like you to give false information to throw off the West. First, as leader of FOX-HOUND, I was pressured to send someone here to find and destroy Metal Gear. When you returned without any information, they would assume Outer Heaven was not a threat. Of course, now, thanks to you, Outer Heaven is truly no longer a threat. And for that you must pay. But now...You have gone too far, Snake. Too far!

Snake: ...But...why? You were a hero for your country...

Big Boss: A country means nothing, Snake. Nothing! People die, get tortured, are beaten, betrayed! And like a loyal soldier you'll see it through to the end. Even as your country betrays you, you still move on...still mindlessly carry out their orders. No, I am not a patriot...Here, at Outer Heaven, I hoped to create a world of war again. The only thing great about being a soldier is war. It is what we live on. I am giving these soldiers a reason to live for, and that is war. My country betrayed me...never again. Never again! And you, Solid Snake...you are the spitting image of myself when I was younger...and just as ignorant. I will finish you quickly, Snake. Quickly, so you will never experience the pain and agony betrayal is to a soldier! So come Snake...let's make this the greatest ten minutes of our lives. Hand-to-hand...the way a warrior should fight. Let's go!

Big Boss: Snake...perhaps I...was wrong about you...

Snake: ...Why...?

Big Boss: ...This place is about to explode...get out, Snake...Die in the hands of corrupt politicans...

--

CREDITS

--

Reporter on television: Just recently, Outer Heaven, a militant nation in Garzburg, South Africa, was destroyed in some kind of explosion. There is very little coverage we have on what happened here, just that the fortress of Outer Heaven is no more. And now, on to sports...

--

Snake: This is Solid Snake. I've just taken down Metal Gear TX-55, the ultimate weapon. Big Boss did not support his country. It was all a feint. He led Outer Heaven and attempted to take my life. But now, I have escaped safely. I am coming home.

--

**METAL GEAR**

Urgh...Solid Snake...this isn't over. We will settle this someday...count on it.


End file.
